


Snooze

by pollitt



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For data785, who asked for "Lazy Sunday for Javi and Kevin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze

Most weekends there’s a long list of things that need to be done, that will and should be done, that could be done if time/money/energy/interest allows, and everything is planned so precisely it would make Oceans 11 weep.

But some weekends, some Sundays, the alarm is smacked into silent submission, any and all plans for the day are nixed, and when the Sunday paper thumps against the apartment door, Kevin pulls the covers over his head and buries his nose into the crook of Javi’s neck.

“Mmm. ‘xactly,” Javi will say, sliding his hand to rest at the small of Kevin’s back.


End file.
